


Without You I'm A Lost Boy

by 5sass (JackoffBaratwat)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, So Okay, So yeah, and cal and ash aren't really friends, and cal and michael just kinda evolve, and fluff, and then ash and luke are dating, but yeah, but you wont get it until chapter 4, fluffy fluff fluff, i have attempted smut people, idek how this is gonna play out tbh, ill tag my smut, it all kinda starts when cal get ill, its good smut as well im suprised at me, its strange so i wont explain here, just minorly, kinda a weird one, luke is cals best friend, malum, punk!michael, smut that ends in love, student!calum, which is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/pseuds/5sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum lands a well paying job cleaning someones house six days a week, but the owners son always seems to be there with his vibrant green hair and tattoos.</p><p>// Or the one where Michael is Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, minus the prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parent, Ambulance or Morgue?

Calum had gotten the job.  
He was ridiculously happy, I mean, this job paid really fucking well, even if it was cleaning someone's house. But that money could go towards his first car and his student loans, and that meant freedom. Both of them did. He ran down the steps and around the corner, he felt like a crappy character in a musical, but he couldn't help it. He'd been trying to get a job for a few months now, just something to tide him over, but he hadn't been planning on finding this little diamond in the rough. Yeah he'd have to swallow a little pride, but it was nothing he couldn't handle for the wage.  
He was gonna miss his bus though, and he really didn't want to rain on his parade just yet, so he jogged a little faster around the next corner, and fully ran into someone, a someone who hit the floor and snicked his head on the pavement. Shit.  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here." Cal held his hand out, and the stranger took it, using it to pull himself up. Cal hadn't even noticed his green hair until the moment they were face to face, but he was more concerned about the fact he could be concussed.  
"Do you want me to call somebody? Like a parent, or a ambulance, or a morgue?" The guy laughed a little.  
"No, thanks mate. I'm fine." He held his hand out. "Michael." Cal took it and grinned, happy he wasn't brain damaged.  
"Calum." Michael smiled back. Neither of them knew what to say after that, so Michael just grinned and went to walk in one direction, and Cal grinned back, and went in the other.  
And he didn't miss his bus.

When he got home he realised he had jack shit to do. It was Saturday, and he didn't have any lectures or work until Monday, so he checked his emails, unsurprised to find one of his new employer, Judith Clifford. It was basically just asking him to do things and warning him about her tearaway teenage son. He sighed. Another thing to think about.  
He went in the kitchen, only finding an old pot noodle that he didn't even remember buying, but they couldn't go out of date, right? So he added warm water and it tasted like cardboard, but he ate it anyway, vowing to do a shop tomorrow.  
The fridge reminder note also told him he should visit his mum. Damn. He'd do that tomorrow, too. She'd be happy about his news as well. 

He texted his ex-girlfriend if she wanted to meet up tomorrow night. It wasn't what it looked like, Cal and Tay were just good friends now, and she texted back with a 'Hells yea:)' and then a few seconds later 'Can I bring Jordan?' Jordan was her lame half brother, and of course he said yes, because Jordan was a dork and he kinda loved him.

So Cal sat down with his laptop and watched an episode of Gossip girl, and then another, and then goddamn it another, before going to bed and not really looking forward to the next day.


	2. Maid to Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter :3

Saturday came and went uneventfully. Cal went shopping, spending forty pounds he didn't have in Morrisons and then spending another twenty out with Tay and Jordan. They were a good laugh and he was really happy he went in the end, because if he hadn't, he knew he'd have ended the night exactly like last night, wine a snuggie and bad American TV. He hadn't seen Tay in a few good months, and she'd just gotten her nose pierced and it looked really damn good. But he wasn't going back there. He really wasn't.   
Jordan was his usual dorky ginger self, took young to drink still at seventeen, but they'd smuggled him a beer or two anyway and no one had batted an eyelid. They talked about Tay's tattoo course and Jordan really wanting to start a band, but not really knowing anyone who could sing lead except Tay, who flat out refused. "Never again!" She laughed with that twinkle in her eye that he'd always loved.  
Sunday was much off the same. Cal went and saw his mum, who was so happy about him getting the job; he didn't have a mobile phone or a house one, come to think of it so he had to wait to tell her. It was only a cleaning job, but it was also another step towards being an independent adult, or so it felt. From look in her eyes, she felt it too.

Sunday night was different. He was excited, and excitedly drunk more wine than he should have done without thinking of the consequences.  
And the rest is history.

Cal woke up with the blaring sound of 'The Wonder Years' alarm he'd set on Saturday. Sunlight fanned through his blind and he cursed his light-weightedness making him so intolerant. He wasn't that drunk last night, he just had maintained the steady buzz that killed his nerves. And then some more. He groaned and dragged his sorry body out of bed, throwing on skinnies and band tee and a jacket before grabbing a banana and sprinting off, promising he'd brush his teeth extra good later. He had time too do it, but he really didn't want to be late to another lecture.  
He sprinted down the corridor, hearing Jack shout 'run Asian boy, run', and Cal rolled his eyes, amused. That was a running joke between them that would probably never end.  
The lecture went the same as any other lecture Cal had been in; slowly and uninteresting. His eyes kept drifting shut, and he'd had to rely on the cup of coffee his best friend Luke had brought to him at the beginning of the lesson. Cal thanked Luke and called him his guardian angel as Luke walked away muttering something about not being his bitch. Cal laughed. He was definitely his bitch. And neither of them would have it any other way.

Then came three o'clock and Cal jumped on a bus to the mansion he'd be cleaning instead of having a social life. He laughed at the thought. What social life? Cal knew that if dorms allowed pets, he'd have three cats already.  
He'd been given a key, but it felt wrong using it without seeing if someone was in first, so he buzzed the bell, hearing the sound ricochet through the house, reverberating back to him, and waiting. Ten seconds later nothing. So Cal went to unlock the door - and then it swung open. Cal just kind of stood there, the key still raised, as who he presumed to be the teenage son stared at him, groggily.  
It was the boy who'd nearly been ran over the day of his interview.  
His green hair was a little dishevelled, and he was wearing boxers and a band tee (Who answers the door half naked?) and the tattoos on his arms moved and flexed with his arm as he scratched the other bicep. His pierced eyebrow was raised, and the boy looked blank before recognition washed over him.  
"Over-precautious dude. Hi."  
"Under-precautious dude. Hello back. Can I come in? I'm meant to be cleaning your house." The boy stepped aside, making room for him to walk past.  
"Of course. Come in." Cal was about eighty per-cent sure his name was Michael, but he didn't want to sound stupid if it wasn't so he just walked past him, muttering 'I'm Calum.'   
The boy clucked his tongue, following Cal to the kitchen.  
"I know. I'm Michael. I nearly died and you saved my life the other day. How ever shall I repay you?"  
Cal shook his head and ducked down to the bottom cupboard to find some surface cleaner or some shit, when Michael spoke again.  
"You know, if I hadn't recognised you, I was seconds away from saying 'Who dare interrupt my slumber' but I think our introduction was far funnier."   
Cal angled his head to look over his shoulder to look at the green haired boy.  
"Funnier, how?" Michael chuckled a little.  
"Well for starters you just kind of stood there for ten seconds with your key in mid air. That was good. Real good first impression, mate. Then you just stared. And then it clicked. I was the poor boy you offered to rescue from deaths door." Cal turned back around and continued searching.  
"How's your head?"  
"You mean- physically, right? Because if that was a joke it was pretty sick."   
Cal felt a grin grace his face.  
"Well your mother did mention 'Challenging circumstances' or something.  
"Something she would do. She likes to tell people her only son is mentally inept to make up for the face he likes Nirvana, sleeps all day and has bright green hair."  
"Ah. Well I was about to say you sound quite mentally capable, but then again you were going to answer the door saying 'Who dare interrupt my slumber', so I don't know who to believe." Michael laughed for the first time, and Cal found himself quite liking the sound.  
"So what's you job description, Kiwi?" Cal turned around in disbelief. Not only did he not call him Asian, he hadn't called him Australian either. Michael must have noticed the look in Cal's eyes.  
"I watch a lot of television. I'm quite good with accents now." He paused.  
"Well not at them, I'm actually really shit at accents, but at identifying them." Cal nodded, still a little dumbfounded. He was actually really impressed.  
"My job description is cleaning your palace." Michael scoffed.  
"I know. It's vulgar, isn't it?" He inclined his head towards some gadgets Cal couldn't identify.  
"Who the fuck actually uses an ice cream maker?" Cal laughed.  
"My mum had a bread machine, or whatever. She's never used it."  
"You mean bread," He gasped for emphasis, "doesn't grow?" Cal laughed again. He found him self actually really liking Michael.  
"Dude, stop detracting me, I need to clean." Michael nodded.  
"I'll help." Cal's eyes widened, mockingly.  
"You aren't even supposed to speak to the help, let alone help the help." Michael laughed again.  
"I won't tell if you don't." Michael winked and Cal rolled his eyes. 

So together they cleaned the kitchen, the living room, the dining room and a study in their three hours. Michael complained the entire time, regretting his decision and telling Cal with every surface wiped, but honestly Cal didn't mind, he was glad of the company.  
Michael was actually a really funny guy and made the three hours of cleaning not seem like three hours, so by the time they were done and Cal's shift was over, they were chatting like old school friends about anything that popped into their heads.

And then Cal was leaving, and Michael was bowing down, kissing Cal's hand, asking 'Can I see you again, milady?"   
And Cal just said 'Same time tomorrow.' Because that's all that need to be said.  
And then he took the bus home, ate alone, watched TV alone, and slept alone, all the while looking forward to seeing his friend again.


	3. A Heavy Heart And A Come Filled Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning and id apologise, but im not sorry:3  
> I love writing smut so enjoy

So Cal went to his lecture the next day, Luke brought him a coffee and joked about him being someone's bitch now, and Cal just laughed about joked about being paid, so Luke flipped him off and went to sit back with his boyfriend, Ashton. Cal had never had anything personally against Ash, except that he didn't really know him. Luke kept talking about changing that, but the two parties weren't really interested. Luke could hang out with both and it wasn't a problem.  
The lecture dragged on again and course work was passed out and Cal silently cursed picking Nursing, because it was so much fucking work. That and a job and a family and Cal could feel the wrinkles working their way into the contours of his face. He groaned and lightly banged his head on his desk repeatedly.   
While he hated all the work he had to do on his nursing course, his didn't regret it. He's always wanted to be a nurse, he didn't really know why there wasn't a particular something that set it off, just a blind desire to help others. He knew it'd be worth it when he graduated.  
Plus he knew he'd been a little tense lately. He could see Jack and Luke's face on his eyelids, telling his to go out and get laid, but he just didn't have time. He knew it'd help, but he could probably survive with his laptop and some spit for now.   
Honestly thought, it'd been at least a year since he'd had sex. And that was a really long time for a nineteen year old boy. But not every nineteen year old boy could say he's been with a member of both sexes, which was something he was a little proud of, even if his one year celibacy award took the shine of a little. He's had sex - three times even, but one had sucked (being bottom for a guy can do first time) one time he was drunk, and the other time was his virginity - he gave up on even -  
"Hood? Are you sleeping during my lecture?" His professor belted across the room. Cal's head shot up and he mutter something about listening while relaxing helps you remember more, and luckily he bought it. No one wants to be in a professors bad books.

After the lecture he had cleaning with Michael again. He still didn't really get why Michael had volunteered to help; didn't that defeat the purpose of having a cleaner? But he guessed it was another stage in Michael's blatant teenage rebellion. If the tattoos and piercing didn't suffice, wasting his parents money by helping their cleaner would sure do the trick. That's when Cal realized he didn't actually know how old Michael was. He looked a similar age to Cal, maybe a few years older actually, but then he couldn't be a teenager could he? He'd ask him when he got there.

Buses where Cal's least favorite type of transport. Cars were top of the list. But until he could afford one it could wait. There was no way he was forking our for taxi journeys here there and everywhere, even if they were smooth sailing. Next came trains. Cal supposed it was the smell. And the chug. If that made any sense.  
But buses weren't smooth sailing, and they didn't smell nice. The view was usually pretty and shit and you were lucky if you didn't touch someone's chewed up gum at some point, but I guess that's what you can expect for a few quid.

He bound up the step to the house eagerly, pressing the buzzer, expecting Michael to answer the door muttering something about interrupting his slumber, but nope. Nothing. Cal unlocked the door with his key and walked in, calling Michael's name.  
He wasn't home.  
Cal swallowed the disappointment rising in his chest and started cleaning the house.

Cal got home around five, and had nothing to do again. He vaguely considered calling Luke or Jack and going out, but then he remembered wanting to buy and car and extinguished the thought.  
He did, however, go to the payphone downstairs and called his mum. He rarely did this; preferring the more personal home visit, but tonight Cal was feeling pretty lonely and just wanted a chat. So he talked for him mum for an hour, raking up a six pound bill, before going back to his dorm for a ready meal for one, an episode of Gossip Girl, and another early night alone.

 

Cal was lying on the bed, top half naked, his jeans still intact as Michael's sinful lips nibbled and licked and kissed their way down the column of his throat, slowly. Every now and then, he'd pay extra attention to a particular spot, kissing it, then biting down, suckling, then adding a few soothing kitten licks over. Cal knew he was gonna have a butt load of hickeys, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. His brain was just replaying Michael. Michael. Michael.

And then Michael found that spot behind Cal's ear that just drove him wild, and just teased and played with it until Cal cried his name in frustration and lust, and Michael just looked up and smirked at him, before his teasing bites and licks and kisses worked their way down his sternum, fingers caressing his nipples, circling at an infuriatingly slow rate, and then Michael's mouth was biting at his hipbones and Cal just couldn't breathe, because it was all too much. He panted Michael's name so many times that his mouth was dry, he could feel himself come apart and all Michael had done was kiss his chest for fuck sake. A lick across the line of Cal's jeans caused multiple profanities for fall from his lips, and Michael just laughed, his teeth scraping slightly on the skin of his abdomen, the laugh rippling down to his dick. Cal was going to seriously come in his pants if Michael didn't stop this.  
And then Michael was slowly unbuttoning Cal's skinnies and his fingers brushed against his tip, and that was it. Cal's eyes scrunched shut, and murmured 'fuck' falling from his mouth and his thighs tensed and fists clutched the bed sheets and honestly it was the best orgasm of his life and Michael hadn't even touched his dick yet. When he looked up Michael had his skinnies off and was looking at Cal with his green eyes so dilated they were just black. Michael had actually made Cal come in his pants like a fifteen year old boy and Michael seemed to realize this at the same time too.  
He snaked his body back up against Cal's making him hiss; he was still sensitive where Michael's legs brushed against his dick, and Michael kissed his passionately, full of intent, and whispered in Cal's ear, "Don't worry, I'll get you hard again."

 

Cal woke to the sound of his blood pumping in through his veins and a rock hard dick. He frowned and then - fuck. He'd practically had a wet dream about Michael, seconds away from it being very wet, from what Cal could gather, and he knew he couldn't concentrate until he'd sorted out the tent in his boxers. So his hand snaked down, a few shaky jerks and a touch along his neck remembering the dream was all it took, and Cal was coming in his fist.  
He sighed. It was five am and he already had a heavy heart and a come filled fist. Fuck.


	4. You Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and im sorry and i need to write some more but please stick with this!

Cal doesn't even know how he even functioned doing his course work that day. It was a Wednesday, so his professor had declared that the study day - so they had lectures every other week day.   
He was on his fifth cup of coffee by ten o'clock, and his third apple (he'd read something one time that said apples actually stimulate the brain into activeness more than coffee, so it was worth a try), and he still felt like shit and still wanted to study for anther few hours before he went to clean the Clifford's.  
He run a hand over his face and forced himself to make some notes.

By one, Cal was defeated. He was so tired he'd actually begun to see stars; he didn't get why he was actually so tired, he'd only woken up about five ours earlier than usual, but maybe it was a lack of exercise or food or iron or something because he was practically fucking comatose.

He took the bus, people probably thought he was dying or something because people kept asking if he was okay, and he just said yeah, because what could he say? 'Oops, had a sex dream about my employers son so forgive me if I seem a little pooped to you'?  
When he climbed the stairs to the Clifford house and rung the bell, he was pretty much asleep.

Michael opened the door wearing skinny black jeans and an All Time Low tee, one that he owned, actually, and stared at Cal skeptically.  
"Are you okay?" Cal just shook his head because he didn't know what to say.  
"Your a little green, here, gimme your hand." Cal lifted his had, and to be honest right now Michael could be saying 'can I have your kidneys', and Cal would have probably given them him.  
He was lead to a sofa; one he'd leather polished just a few days before, and had passed out before he'd even made it.

Cal woke up to a soft voice singing alone to a Blink-182 song he knew really well. He wanted to hum or something to let Michael know he wasn't dead, but he didn't have the energy, so he just listened to Michael sing. He had a beautiful voice, actually, not that Cal had expected him to be shit at singing or anything, but he wasn't expecting anything so soft and melodic. Cal listened to Michael sing until it lulled him back to sleep.

The next time Cal woke, it was because someone was stoking his hair.  
"Hey. I heated you up some soup. That's what they give to sick people, right? And I googled passing out and shit and got the most likely results." Michael put the soup down on the table next to where he was knelt and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"Co-Coeliac Disease?" Cal just stared. He was a shit trainee nurse.  
"Don't freak. It's like, a reaction to gluten or something. And then that Anaemia, which I knew actually, and that's an iron deficiency." He looked at Cal then, who was nodding. He'd guessed that himself.  
"Or you could just be really fucking tired and I'm worrying you over nothing, but whatever. Soup. And I sorta- did your cleaning for you? Yeah." Michael's cheeks were flushed and he looked away embarrassed.  
"Thanks, Mikey." Cal smiled. Michael smiled back.

Cal ate the soup; it was tinned and really good, he'd not had tinned soup in ages and really missed it, and then he and Michael just talked for a while, just chatting about normal stuff.  
At one point, Cal mentioned that he had the t-shirt Mikey was wearing and all hell broke loose. Cal had never seen a fanboy before, but he figured what he was seeing was it in it's natural habitat.  
And then Cal realized something.  
"Hey, Mikey, where are your parents?" Michael looked at him blankly.  
"You mean Jude and Pete? No idea." He glanced at his watch.  
"I mean, its six, so mums probably still at work, and my dads probably having sex with someone that's not her, so there's a good probability that they wont actually come home tonight." Michael shrugged. Cal frowned.  
"You could stay over!"  
"What?" Cal looked at Michael, a little taken aback.  
"You could. I mean, I have a double bed, and we could share and tell ghost stories and eat marshmallows or you could go home and eat some insta-noodles and sleep. You pick." Cal thought through his options.  
"Okay. You got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a filler and fillers suck so ill update again early next week to make up for it :) okay stay fresh dudes


	5. SleepoverBoys

It's funny really, because now that Michael had suggested the idea, it sounded awesome.  
They were gonna watch movies and eat junk and try to actually get to sleep at some point, because Cal had warned Michael he had a lecture tomorrow, but from the twinkle in his eye, Cal didn't think the comment had actually registered.

He had Michael had agreed on some movies; ironically, Michael hated horror films and Cal loved them, and if you were being stereotypical, you'd have guessed it the other way around, just because of their appearances. They had some superhero movies: The Amazing Spiderman (always Garfield never McGuire), and The purge, and Michael only agreed to that because various other people had told him it was shit.  
Cal guessed that half his problem with Mikey was the tattoos; he'd never admit it to him, but he had always had a thing for tattoos.  
And Michael's were especially beautiful- all black and white, the entire sleeve, except for one red rose entwined through the middle. Cal found himself wanting to lick them and forced his brain to stop.

Michael also heated pop-tarts- Cal could just see him self putting on like, six pound tonight, because he had both the fucking cinnamon ones and the cookie dough ones, and Cal felt his knees literally tremble.   
There were marshmallows, as promised by Michael, and for some reason, he took up a jar of peanut-butter and a knife just winking at Cal jokingly, and Cal would be lying if he said his body didn't ignite. He really had to rid himself of this infatuation before he embarrassed himself a little like in that dream. Cal's cheeks burnt.

He followed Michael upstairs, actually unsure of where he was going, because he hadn't cleaned this much of the house yet, and then they followed the corridor past another four or so rooms, and then a tiny door at the end was opened and Cal was ushered up the spiralling staircase, into a loft room.

It was small, actually. A lot smaller than Cal expected anything apart from a cupboard to be in this house. It definitely couldn't have held more than it held now -bookshelves full, a double bed, a decent TV, a wardrobe and an ottoman. There were posters scattered everywhere; not just on the walls but on every surface, because Michael had obviously ran out of wall space, because he was now attacking his ottoman with bands.

Michael but the goodies down and itched his head.  
"I know it's not much, but..." Cal grinned reassuringly.  
"I love it." He did.

So they watched Spiderman; Cal had seen it a bunch of times before with various friends, but he didn't have the heart to tell Michael, and he could deal with watching Andrew Garfield's face again for two hours or so.  
When that film was finished, the pop tarts devoured, Cal could feel the calories cementing themselves to his arse and thighs, Michael lent across the bed to put the Purge in.  
"Mikey?" An acknowledging hum was thrown to Cal.  
"Can I ask why you chose this room? I mean, there are a butt-load of bedrooms here, and you chose the smallest?" Michael turned to Cal, forgetting the DVD momentarily, and grinned.  
"Multiple reasons. One being to piss of my parents- this was originally a staff quarters back in the day, so I loved the horrified look on their faces when I told them I was going to spend ninety per-cent of my time there. Plus..." Michael inclined his head towards a small window on the sloped wall that Cal hadn't even noticed in-between the onslaught of posters. A blind was drawn over it, one with stars on that Cal recognised from Luke's childhood bedroom- he knew that they glowed in the dark and looked amazing at night. He wanted to see it. They were still on the bed, just, their knees right on the edge, and just one more inch   
And then Michael pulled the tiny windows curtain back, and you could see the entire city through the little looking-glass.  
As Cal looked through the window, Michael looked at Cal.  
"This was the main reason I took this room. Its the best when its New Years, my parents have a party but I can never stand them so I lock the door and stay up here. The fireworks through here are just..." Cal could imagine.  
"I'll have to show you one night." Cal's lips morphed into a shy grin.   
"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "you will."  
Michael was looking straight into Cal's eyes now, and for some reason, it made Cal feel vulnerable and a little insecure. His eyes were a beautiful green, and Cal's were just, brown. But then Michael just leans forward and now his forehead is touching Calum's and their noses fit together perfectly, and Calum can feel Michael's hot breathe huffing against his lips, and his heart stutters, and their eyes are still locked, and the world around them ceases to exist.  
Michael smiled softly and pulls away, and goes back to the DVD player, leaving Calum with now scrunched together eyes, and his breathing a little elevated.


	6. The Green Themed Boy Plays Hot and Cold

The Purge was on and Michael was snuggled into his side. Yeah, that was pretty awesome.  
Michaels body was like a freaking radiator and Cal didn't actually need the duvet that was thrown over him, but he'd have to move Mikey to take it off, and I didn't want to risk him not moving back.  
Cal knows it was him who wanted to watch this movie but if he's being honest, he can't stop thinking about I what ever had happened.  
Nothing had happened, which was what Cal was worried about the most.  
Had he done something wrong? He didn't think he had, but he wasn't the one about to kiss himself.   
Michael was snuggled adorably into his side: Cal could almost feel himself swoon; his head was resting on Cal's shoulder, one hand on his stomach, the other tucked against his own side. He was so fucking adorable. His own arm was around Michaels shoulder, his hand a few inches away from Michaels waist.  
Cal would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about the hand, stroking lightly above his abdomen, but he was trying to focus on the film, really he was.   
But Mikey's hand was moving, subtly - Cal even doubted he knew he was doing it - and it was distracting.   
His fingers were just rubbing slow circles supposedly soothing, but they felt good, really good, and Cal was embarrassed because his breath was falling a little heavier and Michael had to know because his head was against his shoulder. 

And then Michael proved his theory because he nuzzled into his armpit and Cal could feel his grin. A real, big, shit eating grin, and Cal's eyes narrowed and his brain screamed 'two can play at that game' and the hand near Michaels waist closed down on it and rubbed against the curvature and when he heard a sharp intake if breath, Cal's grin was even bigger than Michaels. He was pleased he'd had that much effect on him.   
But then Michael upped the anti and his hand slipped a tiny bit lower, brushing his happy trail over his shirt and Cal had to bite back a little moan because this was Michael and Michaels hand. Cal had a feeling this wouldn't end well because he then subconsciously slid his hand down too, and his hand was then on Michaels hipbone, and he wished he could see the green haired boys face because this was fun. And hot.  
Cal was a little worried about the fact he was so worked up over a hand on his stomach, because he could feel his dick stirring a little, twitching in the confines of his skinnies.  
But then that little shit made everything five times worse because his hand was slipping under his shirt and tugging on the tiny hairs of his happy trail and Cal actually couldn't stop the audible 'fuck' that passed his lips and then Michaels hand stilled, and you could hear their heavy breathing in the TV illuminated room and Cal was harder than he should be, but he had a feeling that Michael was in a similar situation because he then removed his hand, cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his skinnies.

The movie had been forgotten the minute the rendezvous had begun, but suddenly the boys were watching the really shit horror film with renewed vigour, neither of them daring to say anything about whatever had just happened, and Cal was a little torn about whether he was disappointed or relieved. Maybe a bit of both.

Michael turned a little.  
"I'm tired, wanna turn this off and go sleep?" Cal just nodded silently and worried whether Michael regretted inviting him to stay.

 

When Cal woke up, there was a bit of a situation. Not the normal morning situation - the awkward boner, but the way he found himself positioned.  
When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Michaels beautiful green eyes staring at him, as if trying to puzzle him out. Then he noticed the way they were lay.  
Michael had changed into flannel pants before the movies and must have taken his shirt off in the night at some point because, yeah, that was gone. Cal vaguely remembers pulling off his own jeans, muttering something about being too hot just in case he roused Michael, but he'd kept his shirt on.   
So Cal's arm was slung over Michaels curvy waist and he could feel the bare skin there warn against his arm. And The green themed boys legs were scissored with his own; leg on leg tangled together under the covers, and Cal could feel Michael everywhere - his arm, his legs - and his chest was doing a weird somersault manoeuvre he hadn't experienced since he was like twelve, but the most interesting part was even after last night, Michael hadn't moved away or shuffled from under Cal's protective arm, and it felt oddly intimate and Cal's chest pulled uncomfortably tight and he felt like he was breathlessly floating.

"Hi." Cal said tentatively, wary of his morning breath.  
Michael just frowned and tucked a piece of hair away from Cal's eyes, the eyes watching Michaels hand as he did so, then moving back to those twinkling eyes he loved after, confused.  
"I guess I owe you an explanation." Cal just shrugged.  
"You have nothing to explain." Michael bit his lip and Cal inhaled delicately, because he wanted to be the one nibbling on that beautiful, plump lip.  
Damn.  
"I'm blowing pretty hot and cold I know, but I have reasons." Cal could sense he didn't really want to divulge, and that he just felt like he had to. So he smiled reassuringly and said, "Do you wanna go out for breakfast? I know a great little place." And Michaels grin made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my fave chapter to write so far :3 if your still reading this then ily very much and you get a free virtual hug ayyyy  
> Maybe if you want you could check out my other stuff or if you wanna read some rad fics you could check out ao3 writer Korrrriiii and you won't be disappointed okai byee


	7. Great Omelettes. Great Shakes.

They got dressed in separate rooms; Michael grabbed some clothes and went to another room, leaving Cal to get changed in his bedroom.

He wore the same skinnies as before- Michael had offered him some but Cal didn't really mind- second day jeans aren't gross, its third day you wanna be worried about. He'd been lent a random tee as well, he hadn't even looked at it but he could tell it would be okay because this was Mikey and if there was a person he trusted to dress him, it would be him.

So he pulled on his jeans and changed tees, borrowing some body spray from Michael presuming he wouldn't care and properly looked at the room.

Posters of bands he recognised and ones he didn't and ones that Cal suddenly wanted to listen to just because they looked cool. That's how his brain worked.

He could see a pattern amongst Michaels posters; you can always tell which are specifically bought and which ones were free with Kerrang! or Rock Sound or whatever because of their size and quality. Mikey had a fair few bought ones; mainly All Time Low, Anarbor, You Me At Six and Blink, and Cal also noted one We The Kings one and vowed to salute Mike when he came back.

He looked down at his tee and laughed at it; an alien saying 'I Hope Your Mom Disconnects Your WiFi', and went over to look out the tiny window, which had quickly become Cal's favourite feature of the room.

It wasn't quite as magical in the day- without it looking deserted and without all the lights it didn't seem as special. But it was still breath taking- Cal could see people little tiny dots, and it made him feel heady because from here they all looked blurred together and insignificant, but they were all people and Cal felt like a God. From the distance he was at, the dots and spikes and shapes looked like a Lowry painting and it was stunning.

The door clicked open and Cal turned to see Michael with his hipbone leaning against the door looking at him with this look and Cal smiled and Michael smiled and Cal didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

"Where we going, Sailor?" Cal grinned widely.

"A little café a few streets over. Great omelettes. Great shakes."

"Great. Lead the way."

 

They walked chatting comfortably; about Michael and his studies, about Cal and his, and then Cal bravely bought the topic of his parents up.

"What's the deal there?" He asked innocently.

"When I was little I was a bit of a freak, and I guess they didn't want a freak kid. Truthfully, I think they wanted a son who would get married and give them tiny grandbabies, so when I came out as gay, they told me it was just a phase." He paused. "Actually I think they've said that about everything. My bands were a phase. Tattoos and piercings were a phase. I think they hoped I was a phase and that would eventually disappear, too."

Cal looked sad. "That sucks."

Michael shrugged. "It is what it is."

Cal looked at him intrigued.

"I figured a long time ago that there was no point crying about it. They wish I were different, I wish they were different. End of story."

"Fair enough."

A few moments passed by.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Michael asked anxiously.

"No, I just feel bad that I brought up the subject. Sorry."

The green haired boy smiled. "No problem. I'm honestly over it. I'm staying there until I have enough cash for a few months deposit and then I'm gone"

Cal felt like they were treading back into safe waters.

"Where would you like to live?"

"I'm not sure. There are some days when I think I'd like to stay in the area because it's familiar, you know? But then I have days when I feel like saying fuck it and going backpacking around Asia or Europe."

Cal's heart sank a little at the thought of Michael leaving.

"But I think everyone secretly wants to do that, right?" He continued. "Its a cliché dream, I know."

"No" Cal hurried to say, "It's not. So what if a lot of people share your dream. It doesn't make it any less important."

Michael smiled at Cal and then continued to chat until they reached the café.

 

The two boys sat down in a booth opposite each other, looking at the menu. Michael ordered a ham omelette and Cal ordered a mushroom one. Ten minutes later their food was in front of them and they were quietly eating.

"So," Michael took a drink to clear his throat. "I should probably tell you about the whole awkward situation last night, huh?" He asked sheepishly.

"You don't have to."

"No, I do. It was probably quite confusing."Cal smiled.

"Kinda." He admitted.

"Before I start, I would like to say you didn't do anything wrong-" Cal interrupted him.

"Are you going to give me the 'It's not you it's me' speech? Because honestly you can just tell me to go away I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"-Hush. What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that you didn't do anything wrong. If anything you did everything perfectly. Jesus Cal, you were so hot I'm surprised I didn't bust a nut in my pants." Cal blushed hotly. "But I have this thing- it's going to sound really stupid okay? But basically you know how my parents don't give a shit about each other and are always fucking around on one another?" Cal nodded. "Well I vowed I would never be like that, so I decided to save my first kiss until I knew I was in love." Cal's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong- I'm not a virgin and I'm certainly not innocent of mind either, but I've never actually, kissed anybody." It was Michael's turn to blush and look down at his plate.

"Michael- I think that's beautiful." Mikey looked up at Cal.

"Really? People usually think it's weird."

"No I really do think that's amazing. Its sweet that you're trying to be different from your parents, and I really admire that."

Michael breathed out deeply. "I was so sure you'd call me a freak. And I would hate that because I actually really like you, and last night was so hot."

Cal smiled. "You do know what this means though, right?"

Mikey frowned. "No?"

"I'm gonna have to take you on a date, Michael Clifford."

"Isn't this a date?" Cal looked around.

"You want a café to be our first date?"

"Shhhh, Lyn will hear you and spit in your coffee."

"Well its a good job I don't like coffee then."

"Fucking Judas." They both laughed and then fell silent for a few moments.

"Oh, and Calum? I'd love to go on a date with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is like a prologue so don't abandon just yet it might get better i promise x


End file.
